pmd_rtfandomcom-20200213-history
Kecleon Shop
Kecleon Shop (カクレオンのおみせ Kakureon Shop) is a shop located within Pokémon Square and is run by the Kecleon brothers. The purple one runs the Kecleon Wares, while the green one runs the Kecleon Shop. Kecleon Shop in Pokémon Square The Kecleon Shop located within Pokémon Square are run by two brothers: A purple Kecleon and his younger brother, a green Kecleon. The older brother is responsible for taking care of Kecleon Wares (カクレオンせんもんてん) Kakureon Specialty Shop whilst the younger is responsible for taking care of the Kecleon Shop. The player is able to both buy and sell items whilst there. They use the Poké currency. Kecleon Shop The Kecleon Shop provides the player with items that can mostly be found whilst exploring through dungeons. This can range from Sticks, Gravelrock to Seeds and Apples. However, the Kecleon Shop can also sell rare items as well, most notable the Joy Seed. The Kecleon Shop is also known for frequently selling Big and Huge Apples as well. Kecleon Wares Kecleon Wares provides the player with TMs, Orbs and sometimes Keys. The TMs are mostly ones that can be commonly found throughout dungeon exploration, and so are the Orbs up until the post-game story, where they become more diverse and show a far greater range of types. Role within the Plot The Kecleon Shop, alongside most of the other shops, don't play a particularly large role within the main and side story plots aside from assisting the player and their partner in their adventures. However, during the Fugitive Arc, the Kecleon brothers (as well as most of the residents within Pokémon Square) turn hostile towards the player and their partner, pursuing them as they flee from their Team Base. Eventually when they learn about the truth, they (alongside the others) apologise to the player and partner, promising to help aid them with their adventures to the best of their abilities in the future. During one of the post-game plots, specifically that of the Latias Arc, the Kecleon Shop once again resumes a small role. Latios steals a large quantity of TMs from Kecleon Wares and as a result, the purple Kecleon becomes enraged, thinking Latios (who is unknown to everyone at the time) had stolen the TMs for no good reason. However, after defeating Latios and learning about his true motive, being that he wanted to learn moves via TM in order to rescue his sister Latias, the purple Kecleon apologises for his assumptions. Throughout the main story (particularly towards the second half of the main plot) have varying dialogue that encourage and motivate the player and partner. Kecleon Shops in Dungeons Throughout many dungeons, Kecleon Shops are available. These shops do not have a set floor to appear on, instead randomly appearing throughout the dungeon (however, they seemingly appear more frequently in dungeons who have the requirement of Pokémon being level 1 upon entering). It functions somewhat similar to the Kecleon Shops in Pokémon Square, being that the player can sell and buy items there. However, instead of being in front of a counter it is sold on a mat. Unlike the Kecleon Shop in Pokémon Square, however, the player cannot exchange other dialogue like that in Pokémon Square (such as learning about the shop), as talking to the Kecleon will only result in "I'm looking forward to serving you again!" The Kecleon running the shop is represented by a red dot, which is a key factor into what's further down. Mechanics Buying In order to buy an item, a player must step over one of the items present on the floor. Once that happens, an option menu will open for the menu. The price of the item will be highlighted in green. If the player wishes to purchase the item, then they must register "Get". By either stepping off the mat or talking to the Kecleon, it will then confirm the purchase and the player will have the option to pay or not. The player will then register "Yes" if they wish to purchase the item, and if they have enough money, the item will be purchased. If the player is on the mat and registers "No", then the Kecleon will state that it's very disappointing and asks to place the items onto the mat. If the player is outside the mat and presses "No" then the Thief sequence will play out. Selling In order to sell an item, the player must walk onto an empty tile on the mat, open their inventory, select the item they want to place and register "Place". Similar to before, by either walking off the map or talking to the Kecleon, it will confirm the price it has to pay for the items and the player has the option to accept the pay or not. The player will then register "Yes" and the Kecleon will pay the amount needed. If the option "No" is registered, the Kecleon will not to anything about it. However, the item will not be registered as a selling item either and the player is free to reclaim the item whenever it desires just by stepping onto the tile where their placed item is located. When stepping onto the mat again after selling the item, it will now function like any of the other items on the mat, with its price highlighted in green. Theft In dungeons, when a player steals an item from Kecleon shops, it’ll count as theft. This occurs by stepping off the mat after collecting items on it and refusing to pay. Triggering the theft scenario will have the following conditions occur: *Background music changes immediately to "Stop! Thief!" *Escape Orbs becomes useless. *If there is a rescue mission to do on the floor, the attempt will fail. *The items that were not sold become normal items, and can be picked up without payment. *Placing items on the shop will not be counted as selling the item. *Placing items back onto the shop won't count as forgiveness. *The Kecleon will turn hostile at the player's team will begin to attack them. More Kecleon will rapidly begin to appear to aid the original.They have high stats, at level 90, and are always at double speed. The effects will end when the player reaches the next floor. Despite theft being one of the toughest things to experience in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon franchise it's, funnily enough, the only way to recruit a Kecleon into the party**. Glitches Aggressive Kecleon Glitch It is possible to perform a glitch with the Kecleon Shop where the Theft sequence will not occur, however the player must not have stolen any other items for this glitch to properly carry out. The player must have one or more of the following to perform the glitch: * Blast Seed * A Pokémon with the move Explosion Should the player eat a Blast Seed in front of the Kecleon, or the Pokémon with the move Explosion use the move around the Kecleon, then the Kecleon will become aggressive. However, the theft sequence will not occur and any of the above scenarios will not be triggered. It should be noted that the Kecleon, whilst still somewhat powerful, is significantly weaker than those that gather during the 'Thief' sequence. The Kecleon can also not be recruited and does not show up on the "Recruitment Search". However, it should be noted that upon walking on top of the items they will still need purchasing, but because the Kecleon has turned hostile you cannot pay. It is best at this point to defeat the Kecleon whilst still on the mat as if you step off the mat the 'Thief' sequence will play. BlastSeedAttack.PNG|Damaging the Kecleon with a Blast Seed BlastSeedAttack2.PNG|Note the damage is very small StillNeedPurchase.PNG|You still need to buy the items BlastSeedAttack3.PNG|Not recruitable BlastSeedAttack5.PNG|If items were taken, the thief sequence will play after stepping off the mat Temporary Partner Glitch There is also another glitch involving the Kecleon Dungeon where if the Kecleon is attacked by an opponent then it will attack other opponents and actually tag along with the player until the player reaches the next floor, serving as a team member. The player will need the following to trigger the event: * Pass Scarf As usually an opponent won't attack Kecleon, the player must have this as their held item. Any attacks made by an opponent will bounce off, and if the Kecleon is adjacent to the player then it will hit it, causing the Kecleon to attack the opponent and temporarily 'join' the team. Similar to the previous glitch, the items still need to be purchased but due to the circumstances the player is unable to, so if the player were to pick up the item and step off the mat, then the Thief scenario will once again resume. It is also interesting to note that if you have a partner and set them to "Wait there", the Kecleon will direct itself towards that partner and stay rather fixed on them. Also, attempts to hitting or talking to the Kecleon while this is happinging will result in nothing. TemporaryRecruit.PNG|Using the Pass Scarf TemporaryRecruit2.PNG|Kecleon attacking Nosepass TemporaryRecruit3.PNG|Kecleon following the player TemporaryRecruit4.PNG|Attempting to talk/hit the Kecleon will do nothing TemporaryRecruit5.PNG|Reactivating the Thief sequence TemporaryRecruit6.PNG|Oddly fixated on partner Trivia * Kecleon Shop (specifically the one in Joyous Tower) is the only shop to sell Friend Bows. * Funnily enough, theiving is the only way to recruit a Kecleon into the party. ** **However, the player must be level 90-100 and holding a Friend Bow in order to make them recruitable (at a mere 0.01%) * It is hinted in the game that the Kecleon selling items within the dungeon is the same Kecleon running the shop in Pokémon Square. This, however, is only alluded to once and through a mail article. Category:Pokemon World Category:Pokemon Square Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Items Category:Ported